Aincraid
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: Aincraid es una tierra fantástica la cual se divide en varios reinos. Dos de los más importantes están a punto de unirse gracias a la boda entre la princesa Asuna y el príncipe Sugou. Pero grandes conspiraciones están detrás de este evento. En medio de este fuego cruzado un guerrero deberá enfrentarse tanto a la gran conspiración, como a sus propios sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Aincraid**

**Prologo**

No existía mundo más fantástico y hermoso que ese, Aincraid, tierra de guerreros, de monstruos, de hadas, de toda clase de seres vivos. Dragones, bestias, personas buenas y también personas de gran maldad. Aincraid lo poseía todo.

El reino más grande de todos, era el imponente reino de Selmburgo, situado en medio de los otros cuatro, un mundo donde los humanos reinaban, la Familia Yuuki era la ocupante del trono y su actual gobernante era un hombre duro y de gran valor el cual había demostrado muchas veces en las guerras, su heredera era una hermosa joven llamada Asuna, reconocida por todos por su deslumbrante belleza. Selmburgo era conocida por mantener en su territorio la más grande variedad de elementos naturales, tales como bosques que tenían arboles cuyos frutos eran únicos y de gran sabor, manantiales con aguas con diferentes propiedades, flores que podían ser utilizadas con múltiples fines, y sobre todo, minerales los cuales eran muy interesantes al momento de fabricar armas.

Cardinal, por otro lado, era un reino más pequeño, quizá su tamaño era apenas la mitad de lo que era Selmburgo, aunque ello no significaba que Cardinal fuera pequeño. Su principal característica era su poderío militar, una gran cantidad de fuertes, valientes y adiestrados guerreros habitaba este reino, a vivas voces se pregonaba que Cardinal, era el hogar de los más fuertes soldados. Su rey, Kayaba Akihiko, era un hombre justo y firme, criticado por muchos pertenecientes a la nobleza como un soñador utópico, pero considerado entre los más destacados guerreros, como un hombre que conocía el significado de las palabras sacrificio, honor, y verdad. Su hijo y heredero al trono era un muchacho de cabellera larga y rubia llamado Sugou, de quien se rumoraban las perversidades más grandes por todo el reino.

Sugou, heredero de Cardinal, y Asuna, heredera de Selmburgo estaban comprometidos casi desde el día en que ella había nacido, y pronto cumpliría 23 años, la edad acordada para llevar a cabo la unión matrimonial. Por esta misma razón se había acordado llevar a cabo la presentación oficial de los dos jóvenes comprometidos en unas semanas. La unión de ambos reinos significaría la paz entre las cinco naciones de una vez y para siempre, según la opinión del rey Kayaba

-¡Padre! Por favor, tienes que considerar los planes del rey Yuuki. Con los recursos de Selmburgo, y los guerreros de Cardinal, toda Aincraid se someterá ante nosotros, ¿Por qué ese afán tuyo de mantenernos a raya de los enfrentamientos?-Le reclamó como varias otras noches antes el muchacho vestido con una túnica verde y cuyo cabello rubio le llegaba a media espalda. El rey Kayaba se mantenía de pie, con los brazos en su espalda, misma que mostraba a su hijo mientras miraba por la ventana que le permitía ver casi todo el reino que regía con sabiduría. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y miró a su heredero a los ojos.

-Cuando yo tenía tu edad…no, era incluso más joven que tu hijo mío, tenía esos mismos deseos de dominar toda Aincraid, cuando cumplí 25, mi padre falleció, y herede el trono, en ese momento tuve una epifanía, me di cuenta de que el poder, no es nada sin algo en lo cual utilizarlo. Si nos convertimos en los gobernantes de toda Aincraid, ¿Qué lograremos? Nada en realidad, el poder seria nuestro, pero no tendría ningún significado. En cambio, tenemos una posibilidad aún más grande. Como ya te dije, si nuestro reino y Selmburgo se unen, nuestro poder y nuestra presencia serán tales, que ningún otro reino se atreverá a atacar a otro, por miedo de que nosotros intervengamos. Desde que la hija de Yuuki nació, cuando tú apenas cumplías cuatro años, y formalizamos su compromiso, ese fue el destino para el que te eduque, para ser un hombre justo, un rey sabio, un orgullo para nuestra familia hijo mío. No espero lo entiendas hoy, aun eres joven e inexperto, con solo 26 años no estás preparado para los retos que la vida impone, pero sé que te convertirás en un rey tan bueno como lo fue tu abuelo-Dijo y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo mirándolo con ternura y alegría-Tanto como yo siento que jamás llegue a ser.

-Padre, no digas eso, sabes que todos en el reino aclaman tu nombre, quizás más de lo que aclamaron el nombre de mi abuelo.

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero lo que no se considera es que mi padre vivió en un tiempo más hostil, y me heredó una tierra fértil, que yo solo me encargue de cuidar.

El hombre dio media vuelta nuevamente y camino con apacible semblante hasta su balcón, para observar las luces nocturnas de su ciudad, aquella ciudad que él amaba y había cuidado como a su padre había prometido. Su reino no siempre había sido tan glorioso, pero el antiguo rey había sabido como levantar el ánimo y hacer arder el espíritu de sus pobladores, eso dio paso a un renacimiento impulsado por el actual rey y esto originó el glamuroso estatus tan alto que ahora poseía Cardinal.

-Si nada más tienes que decirme, retirare hijo.-ordenó el hombre y su hijo se reverencio para despedirse. El hombre camino hacia él y lo envolvió en sus brazos en un abrazo paterno nada común entre la nobleza.

-Me retiro padre, que descanse.

-Tú también hijo, mañana es un día importante, nuestros soldados volverán a casa luego de tres meses de exhaustiva guerra contra los monstruos de las montañas del sur que amenazaban con extender su territorio hasta el nuestro, nuestros héroes deben ser reconocidos.

-Querrás decir tu gran héroe.-dijo con amargura mientras que se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

-Trata con un poco más de respeto a tu hermano Sugou.-lo reprendió el hombre.

-Jamás aceptare a ese plebeyo como mi hermano, no importa cuánto me insistas padre. Además, el tampoco acepta ser un hijo tuyo y eso es algo demasiado altanero para alguien de su calaña.-el joven se retiró dejando solo a su padre que suspiro con cansancio, harto de la misma discusión tonta con su hijo con respecto al guerrero perteneciente a su reino. Un muchacho hijo de un herrero y una campesina, simple sangre corría por sus venas, pero gran corazón era lo que la bombeaba.

-Kirito, vuelve con bien a casa hijo mío.-susurro el hombre sonriendo a la nada, pensando en el joven llamado, Kirito.

_Esto es solo un pequeñísimo comienzo, si la historia agrada, continuare, si no, también continuare, pero sería bonito continuar con el apoyo de alguien, jejeje, como sea. Publicare en, una semana más o menos, quizás más, no lo sé jaja. _


	2. El frió del sol y el calor de la luna

_**2**_

_**El frio del sol y el calor de la luna.**_

¡Selmburgo estaba de fiesta! Era de esperarse esa reacción. Todo el reino sabía que pronto la amada princesa Asuna contraería matrimonio con el afamado, renombrado (y muy apuesto según se rumoraba) príncipe Sugou. Aunque el festejo era simplemente puro decir, pues todos los pobladores estaban más acarreados que nunca, haciendo todos los preparativos para recibir de la mejor manera la llegada de la familia real de Cardinal. Las calles eran barridas, las estatuas limpiadas, al igual que las ventanas de todas y cada una de las casas. Incluso en las partes más bajas y humildes del reino los pobladores felices realizaban sus tareas sabiendo que pronto Selmburgo y Cardinal se unirían.

Aquella reacción no era para menos, esta unión significaba una gran ganancia para todos. El reino de Selmburgo, muchas veces blanco de los bandidos y los conquistadores por su rica tierra y sus bastas minas, por fin tendría la protección que necesitaba con urgencia. Los legendarios soldados del reino de Cardinal eran quizá la mejor aportación que poseía ese mismo reino. Comparativamente Cardinal era quizá el reino más pobre de todos, pero su poder militar era mayor que cualquier otro. Haciendo la misma comparación, Selmburgo era precisamente lo contrario, el más rico reino, pero a la vez el que menor fuerza militar tenia.

La unión de aquellos dos reinos simbolizaba la creación de un único y poderoso gran reino, lo que significaba más riquezas para todos sus pobladores (puesto que muchos de los recursos de Selmburgo se invertían en comprar protección para el mismo, ya fuera contratando mercenarios o negociando tratados de paz) y mucha más seguridad y estabilidad para el reino durante las guerras.

Por todo eso era aplaudida la unión del tesoro más grande de Selmburgo, la princesa Asuna, con el príncipe Sugou de Cardinal. El reino entero adoraba a su princesa, más que solo por la gran oportunidad que esta ofrecía a su pueblo, era querida por todos por su deslumbrante belleza, su refinado modo de ser, así como sus brillantes dotes artísticos mostrados en muchas fiestas del reino ofrecidas a los nobles y de las que llegaban a enterarse los plebeyos. Era una verdadera joya aquella encantadora mujer, descrita como la más bella flor de cualquier tierra, y como era de esperarse, una flor de tal grandeza, merecía solo lo mejor.

La princesa era atendida por gran cantidad de sirvientes, era alimentada con los mejores manjares del reino, vestida con las prendas más bellas, entretenida con los mejores músicos, bufones, cuentistas, o lo que fuera que ella pidiera. Su vida era un completo edén. Ella acostumbraba cabalgar por el pueblo montando un hermoso caballo blanco y claro, siempre vigilada por un escolta que cuidaba que nada le sucediera a aquella tan valorada mujer.

Más sin embargo… ¿la felicidad puede ser comprada? Cualquiera quizá diría que teniendo todo aquello que desearas, serias feliz, pero aunque eso fuera cierto, hay cosas que aunque las desees, no puedes conseguirlas, simplemente por el hecho de poseer la más grande riqueza del mundo. Había una parte oscura y fría en aquella vida de glamur que vivía la princesa Asuna, una parte que nunca nadie vio, porque a nadie nunca le importo verla

-Y pensar que en solo dos semanas conocerás a tu príncipe, ¿no estas emocionada Asuna?-Le dijo Lizbeth a la princesa. Lizbeth era una mujer joven, de la misma edad que la princesa, de cabello corto rosado y escultural y voluptuoso cuerpo, muy bella y muy jovial. Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de la princesa, un cuarto grande, bellamente adornado, en el cual se encontraba un arpa, un librero repleto de libros, flores dispersadas por toda la habitación, una gran cama sobre la cual finas sabanas de seda se encontraban y un armario gigantesco con un espejo de cuerpo completo, además de un pequeño vestidor en el cual la princesa se encontraba en ese mismo momento.

-Emocionada… la verdad, ¿Cómo describirlo? Siento como si me hubiera tragado un gato, luego un perro, y ahora mismo estuvieran persiguiéndose con frenesí dentro de mi estómago-le contesto ella mientras que salía del vestidor. Lizbeth la miro pasmada de pies a cabeza. No llevaba zapatillas, y sus pies desnudos eran la primera muestra de su hermosa piel, el vestido que llevaba puesto, era tan blanco que parecía brillar, tenía un cinturón que hacia lucir su esbelto cuerpo y sus bien formadas caderas. La prenda se acentuaba en su abdomen y pecho, resaltando su vientre plano y su pronunciado busto. Su espalda quedaba descubierta a medias y su hermoso y brillante cabello castaño y lacio caía por uno de sus hombros, su belleza era innegable.

-Ah…te vez hermosa Asuna-le dijo con una fascinación inmensa.

-¡¿Al menos escuchaste lo que te dije?!-Dijo cambiando su semblante la castaña heredera mostrando su enfado con su amiga y confidente.

-Sí, si te escuche, pero creí que tu una vez habías dicho que esto lo hacías en beneficio de tu pueblo, y esa era tu motivación.

-Se lo que dije solo que, ah…-dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama con los brazos extendidos.-sé porque lo hago, sé que es necesario, y sé que es por un bien que le concierne a todos, no solo a las familias reales, sino a toda la gente de Cardinal, pero sobre todo a Selmburgo. No podemos seguir viviendo aprisionados del resto del mundo, ni vivir con el miedo de ser atacados en cualquier momento por algún ambicioso gobernante. Con cardinal como nuestro aliado, seremos fuertes, más fuertes que nunca pero…-la joven se quedó callada y se giró sobre su cama acostándose en posición fetal abrazando una almohada.

-¿Pero…?-insistió su amiga al verla callar.

-Pero casarme… con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco…

-Y ni que decir de tus sentimientos…-la apoyo ella. Asuna sonrió y se sentó en la cama para ver a su amiga.

-¿Sabes? Siempre supe que me casaría al cumplir 23 años con un príncipe y que juntos reinaríamos Cardinal y Selmburgo, pero aun con eso siempre guarde la esperanza de por lo menos antes de unirme a ese hombre pudiera conocer lo que se siente…al…al…-sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí mientras que su mirada paseaba por toda la habitación.

-¿Al amar a alguien?-la chica dejo caer su cabeza y esto le dio a entender a Lizbeth que había dado en el clavo.

-Mi madre siempre repite que la nobleza no tiene derecho a amar, que esa es la simple y banal oportunidad que los plebeyos tienen a cambio de jamás poder probar las mieles de la riqueza, el estatus alto y los placeres que los acaudalados poseemos.

-¿Y eso vale tanto como jamás conocer el amor?

-Antes creía que sí, pero ahora la verdad ya no se Liz…estoy muy confundida-dijo y volvió a dejarse caer sobre su cama. Lizbeth la miro preocupada y luego se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Lo tengo!-dijo y la tomo de la mano y la levanto de la cama.

-¿Pero que haces Liz?-le dijo pero la chica no le dio respuesta alguna y continuo marchando con la princesa fuertemente sujetada.

Salió de la habitación y cuido que los pasillos estuvieran despejados, siguió su camino y atravesó la mitad del castillo sin ser detectada. Llegaron a la parte baja del castillo y escabulléndose juntas por el salón principal y hasta la biblioteca privada del castillo. Al entrar ahí contuvieron sus risas nerviosas y emocionadas recordando esas sensaciones de cuando eran niñas y hacían lo mismo para salir del castillo juntas. Abrieron la ventana de la habitación y juntas saltaron fuera del castillo, para emprender la retirada a toda marcha, corriendo por un enorme pastizal detrás del castillo, adentrándose en un bosque reservado para la cacería de la familia real. Evitaron los caminos peligrosos que ya conocían y subieron hasta la cima de una pequeña montaña. Para ese momento las ropas de ambas se encontraban sucias y rasgadas. En los descubiertos brazos la princesa tenía varios pequeños rasguños, al igual que su amiga desde la infancia. Juntas caminaron por una estrecha vereda entre árboles y arbustos pequeños, hasta llegar hasta un enorme árbol, cuyo tronco era tan grueso como una torre. Aquel árbol era inmensamente alto y tenía varias ramas que hacían fácil el escalarlo. Las dos chicas se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Una carrera hasta la sima?-dijo Asuna.

-A las tres-respondió Lizbeth.

-Una, dos-y contando juntas s e prepararon para iniciar su competencia-¡tres!- Ambas se lanzaron hacia el árbol y comenzaron a escalar con gran facilidad, hasta llegar a las ramas más altas, donde el cansancio les exigió parar y descansar. Se sentaron juntas en una gruesa rama mirando la puesta de sol. Seguramente para esa hora ya habría una brigada entera de guardias reales recorriendo todo el territorio del castillo, y varios más alertando a todo el pueblo que la princesa había desaparecido. A ninguna de las dos parecía importarles eso.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacíamos-le dijo Asuna respirando aun agitada mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con los últimos rayos del sol.

-Sabía que esto te animaría, siempre lo hace. Cuando éramos pequeñas y la reina te regañaba por hacer algo mal siempre veníamos aquí y eso te reconfortaba. Lo mismo cuando murió mi conejo, o cuando tu papá marcho a las guerras y lo extrañabas mucho, o cuando mis padres…fallecieron…-su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y Asuna sintió una precio en el pecho por eso.-Nuestro árbol de los deseos siempre fue lo que nos reconfortaba.

-Es verdad, muchísimas gracias Liz-le dijo ella mientras veía son riente la oscuridad que comenzaba a adueñarse de su reino.

-Y aún no termina, ¡mira!-le dijo señalando en el cielo la luna llena que irradiaba una blanca y bella luz.-Hoy hay luna llena y según la leyenda, cuando hay luna llena este árbol tiene el poder mágico de cumplirte cualquier deseo.

-Liz, nosotras inventamos esa leyenda cuando éramos niñas y nunca funciono pedirle deseos. Nunca revivió a mi conejo, nunca reparo el vestido de mi madre que rompí, nunca borro la tinta que derrame sobre la pintura favorita de mi padre y nunca nos dio una lluvia de chocolate.

-Sí, siempre le guarde rencor a este árbol por esa última-dijo con un fingido semblante serio-pero como sea, se me ocurrió que quizá…este árbol nunca pudo traerme de nuevo a mis padres, pero tal vez tu corras con mejor suerte y te haga enamorarte del príncipe Sugou.

-¡Mejor aún! Que haga que el príncipe que llegue sea tan increíble, que yo me enamore de él perdidamente.

-¡Perfecto! Y ya estando hasta acá, le volveré a pedir esa lluvia de chocolate.-ambas rieron juntas y alegres mientras bajaban del árbol, atravesaban el bosque de noche y llegaban para ser recibidas por toda la servidumbre del castillo con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la preocupación que habían sentido por el bienestar de la princesa. Lo siguiente fue un regaño por parte de la reina, y un discurso sobre cómo debía comportarse una princesa impartido por el rey. Asuna en todo momento protegió a Liz como era su costumbre y recibió toda la culpa ella. Como era natural pensarlo no pasó a más de un simple regaño, y luego toda la atención se centró en la futura boda de la princesa.

Durante la cena los tres integrantes de la familia real junto con algunos nobles del reino y algunos caballeros destacados se encontraban charlando principalmente sobre la futura celebración nupcial de la princesa, y de los beneficios que aquel suceso traería a su pueblo. Mientras tanto Asuna cenaba absorta a las voces de sus acompañantes mientras solo pensaba en que le depararía el futuro desde ese punto, hasta el día de su muerte. Quizá nada bueno, aunque solo tal vez las cosas podrían mejorar, solo el tiempo lo diría.

Cuando aún el sol reinaba en Cardinal, el asunto no tenía gran diferencia con lo que se vivía en Selmburgo. Las fiestas entre los plebeyos y los nobles eran ruidosas y alegres. Cardinal era un reino que no poseía muy grandes riquezas, aunque eso no significaba que la fortuna de la realeza fuera pequeña. Aun así, para el reino lo importante siempre había sido la fuerza de su pueblo, la voluntad de levantarse y el poder de nunca rendirse. Eso lo habían demostrado en múltiples ocasiones.

Cardinal era un reino sumamente esplendido, con extensas tierras y una ciudad llena de vida y color. En el centro de aquel reino su castillo se levantaba como una gran torre, y en la parte más alta se encontraba la habitación del rey, quien era conocido por toda su gente por ser un hombre que nunca contemplo la sangre, sino a su portador. Los festejos por el pronto encuentro entre los herederos que habrían de contraer matrimonio habían iniciado unos días antes, y ese día el príncipe había decidido alejarse del reino con motivo de que quería despejar su mente y relajar su espíritu antes de conocer a su futura esposa. El pueblo rumoraba que iría a partes oscuras de Aincraid, seguramente a ver espectáculos de magia negra, combates a muerte en lugares hostiles y a gastar valiosos recursos del reino con mujeres, licores y apuestas.

Aquellos rumores (que el catalogaba siempre como falsos) molestaban al rey, pero no tanto como lo molestaba el verdadero motivo de su hijo para haber llevado a cabo ese viaje de "autodescubrimiento" justo ese día. Y mientras el monarca se encontraba en su biblioteca admirando varios ejemplares de libros sobre mitología, magia y ciencia, escucho una voz proveniente del vestíbulo principal de su castillo. A aquella voz se le unieron varias otras y parecía desatarse una fuerte discusión. El hombre caminó hasta la puerta de su biblioteca, salió de la misma y bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la vacía entrada de su castillo, lo cual lo desconcertó, escucho nuevamente las voces, esta vez viniendo de lo que parecía ser el comedor del castillo, al cual se dirigió sin perder tiempo y al entrar lo noto también vacío, pero las voces eran más fuertes y entendibles.

-¡Te digo que no puedes estar aquí!-escucho que alguien gritaba en la cocina y después vio como la puerta se habría y esta era cruzada por un muchacho vestido con una gabardina negra que en su mano llevaba una pieza de pan. Detrás de él iban varios de los sirvientes del castillo que no notaron (al igual que el muchacho) la presencia del rey en la habitación.

-¡Te lo advierto! ¡Si no sales de inmediato del castillo, llamaremos a la guardia real!-le dijo uno de los sirvientes.

-Ya vienen en camino-dijo otro. El muchacho no pareció preocuparse y solo desabrocho la correa de su espada y dejo esta recargada en una pared. Sus ojos cerrados y su postura tranquila parecían simples alardes de confianza, pero en realidad aquella actitud no venía a menos, y era sumamente común en el muchacho.

-Ya les dije que no me iré hasta ver al rey Kayaba-Dijo el muchacho con voz tranquila.

-¡Y ya te dijimos que el rey no recibe a simples mozos como tu si él no los mando a traer personalmente!-le espetó otro de los sirvientes y el rey rio en voz baja.

-Ya es suficiente-dijo con su imponente voz llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo al muchacho. Los sirvientes de inmediato con expresiones de sorpresa y vergüenza se alinearon y reverenciaron ante el rey, mientras el chico solo mis miraba sorprendido.

-Muchacho que haces-le dijo uno de los sirvientes y de inmediato lo tomo de una oreja y lo jalo para que se reverenciara-¡respeta! ¡Estás en presencia del rey!

-Renji-dijo hablándole al sirviente que había tomado la oreja del joven-no es necesario eso. Todos ustedes, retírense.

-¡Si señor!-los sirvientes de inmediato emprendieron la salida, tomando entre varios al chico empujándolo fuera.

-El no, debo hablar con el.-dijo y los sirvientes se contrariaron.

-Pero señor…él es un simple plebeyo.

-Te equivocas, él es un héroe para este reino-dijo y el sirviente lo miro detenidamente comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

-¡No me diga que él es!

-Así es-dijo el rey mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

-El…el…él es… Ki…

-Retírate Renji-le dijo y el hombre asintió abandonando el lugar-todos los demás también, retírense, déjenos solos.-Todos accedieron al instante y en poco tiempo se encontraban el rey y el muchacho en privado.

-Ese hombre sí que es insistente.

-Sí, trato de unirse a la guardia real hace tiempo, pero no cumplió con los requisitos, reintento conseguir un empleo aquí, y se quedó como el cocinero, pero aun así intenta mantener todo en orden por su cuenta.

-comprendo-dijo el muchacho mirando a la nada y en ese momento sintió la mano del rey posarse sobre su hombro.

-Bienvenido a casa, Kirito.-Le dijo con un tono alegre y una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias señor, es agradable estar nuevamente aquí-le respondió el muchacho apartándose un poco del rey y reverenciándose ante él.

-Hubieran avisado que llegarían antes, los esperaba hasta caer la noche y organice una cena para celebrar su victoria.-dijo mientras Kirito se enderezaba de nuevo y pudo ver en el rostro del muchacho una expresión triste.

-Temo señor, que no mucho hay para celebrar.-fueron sus únicas palabras y el rey de inmediato entendió lo que el muchacho quería decir.

-Ya veo… ¿Fuiste el único sobreviviente?

-No señor, Klein sobrevivió también pero, lo hirieron de gravedad en la pierna así que lo deje en una posada, a dos días de aquí. Estuve moviéndome sin parar los últimos dos días para poder llegar lo antes posible e informarle lo que sucedió, señor.-Dijo mientras que permanecía recto y se le notaba molesto, quizá consigo mismo.

-Entonces cayeron 28, ya veo. Notificaremos a las familias de esos valientes guerreros.

-Si está de acuerdo, señor, quisiera ser yo quien lo haga. Yo estaba a cargo en esa misión, es mi responsabilidad me parece.

-De acuerdo, tú serás quien notifique y entregué las recompensas destinadas a los guerreros caídos, a sus familias.-Dijo el rey con mirada seria sintiendo como el chico, un gran dolor por la muerte de sus guerreros.-Cambiemos de tema Kirito-dijo el rey tratando de levantar el ánimo a ambos-Es grato tenerte de vuelta hijo mío.-le dijo mientras volvía a poner su mano sobre el hombro del joven guerrero.

-Gracias, rey Kayaba, pero ya le he dicho antes que no me llame hijo, es extraño que el rey llame de ese modo a uno de sus soldados.

-Bueno, tú no eres un simple soldado, eres uno de los mejores, y además, en más de una ocasión te he pedido que formes parte de la familia real como mi hijo adoptivo, pero esa oferta varias veces la has rechazado.-le dijo el rey mientras caminaba con los brazos en la espalda hasta salir del comedor. El chico lo siguió a prisa luego de tomar su espada y lo alcanzo cuando el rey subía las escaleras.

-Es cierto señor, que su oferta es muy tentativa, y además espero no tome como una irreverencia el que yo me niegue a aceptarlo, es solo que no comprendo la razón que lo lleva a querer ofrecerme un lugar en su familia.

-¡Muchacho, ¿eres tan ingenuo o solo usas tanta modestia para molestarme?!-dijo y después soltó una carcajada el rey.

-Me temo que no lo comprendo señor.

-Chico, eres el más fuerte y hábil guerrero que los muros de este palacio hayan visto jamás, eres el mercenario más conocido y temido en casi todas las tierras de Aincraid. Fuerte, valiente, seguro de sí mismo y una gran capacidad de liderazgo son rasgos clave que debe cumplir un buen rey. Tu todo eso lo posees.

-No poseo más de lo que cualquier guerrero posee señor, yo solo trato de hacer mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo-se justificó el, mientras el rey solo sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza-de todas formas, dejar que usted me adopte cuando yo ya tengo una familia me parece un acto muy desconsiderado para con la mujer y el hombre que me alimentaron y vistieron desde antes de que yo mostrara habilidades para el combate.

-Lo entiendo y ya te he dicho que eso no es problema, y jamás te pediría renunciar a tu padre, tu madre y tu hermana. Todos ellos serían bienvenidos a vivir a este castillo y se les trataría como a miembros de la nobleza.-El muchacho seguía sin parecer convencido o de acuerdo con las proposiciones del rey por lo que este simplemente suspiro-pero no insistiré más, no por hoy al menos, no quiero crear malos ratos, no ahora que estamos de fiesta.-dijo sonriendo.

-Cierto, en poco tiempo el príncipe partirá del reino para el encuentro con la princesa de Selmburgo.-dijo sin darle mucha importancia a ese hecho. No era secreto para nadie en Cardinal que el príncipe Sugou y el muchacho llamado Kirito no tenían una relación cordial para nada.

-Sí, y de eso precisamente quería hablarte esta noche durante la cena, que supongo lo más apropiado será cancelar.-dijo el rey mientras continuaba caminando y Kirito detrás de él.

-¿Qué quería decirme señor?-preguntó con curiosidad el espadachín.

-Que después de meditarlo un tiempo, he decidido que tú nos acompañes al encuentro real entre los príncipes, como escolta, y como mi invitado de honor.-le dijo y el chico detuvo su marcha sorprendido.

-Pero…señor… ¿es lo apropiado?-dijo el chico dudando sobre aquellas palabras.

-Con la situación como esta debido a la futura unión de Cardinal y Selmburgo, ¿piensas que sería inteligente dejar que un rey y su hijo se muevan por ahí como si nada y sin protección?

-No es lo de ser escolta lo que me sobresalta señor, sino… ¿ser un invitado de honor?-dijo no dando crédito a esas palabras.

-¿Y por qué no? Eres un héroe para este reino y la razón por la que Selmburgo se une a nosotros es por nuestro poder militar, nada es más apropiado que dejar que conozcan a uno de nuestros más destacados soldados.

-Ah…pero señor…

-Para que quede claro Kirito, no es una petición, es una orden de un rey, para su soldado.-dijo con semblante serio aunque después sonrió ligeramente.-así que ya estas enterado, asegúrate de empacar junto con tus armas algunas túnicas de gala para utilizar en los bailes y cenas que posiblemente se organicen durante nuestra estancia en Selmburgo. El rey siguió su camino hacia su habitación sim preocuparse de que Kirito lo siguiera o no, pues su plática ya había terminado para él. Kirito por su parte permaneció de pie, incapaz de moverse por la sorpresa que le había dado el señor Kayaba.

La noche se alzó sobre el reino de Cardinal, y con esto un nuevo estilo de vida iniciaba. La belleza y el arte relucían bajo la luz de los candiles de las calles cubiertas de mármol y otras piedras. Músicos, actores, bufones, bailarines, todo tipo de gente abarrotaba las plazas en pro de la felicidad y la diversión. Más no todo era alegría para todos. Varias de las casas estaban llenas del sufrimiento de saber perdido a uno de sus miembros.

Kirito se encontraba en la entrada de la última casa que debía visitar esa noche, acababa de dar la mala noticia y la puerta de la morada había sido cerrada en su cara. No esperaba otra cosa, era lo natural recibir el odio de las familias heridas. Ser el más fuerte de los soldados no era del todo bueno, recibía reconocimiento por cada victoria si, pera juzgado como un muchacho frívolo sin compasión ni sentimientos, ya que ser casi el único sobreviviente de una guerra tan fiera y peligrosa, era un sinónimo de haber mandado a morir a todos los demás guerreros, solo por encontrar reconocimiento.

Esto era algo para lo que el muchacho ya estaba preparado, era algo con lo que tenía que vivir, y lo aceptaba, ser a donde los dedos apuntaban era algo que para el ya no significaba nada más que otra parte de su trabajo. Así tenía que ser, y así debía soportarlo.

El muchacho camino por una solitaria vereda y luego salto sobre uno de los tejados. Emprendió su marcha sobre estos en silencio y con rapidez, evitando así toparse con las personas que quizá lo saludaban y estrechaban su mano con una sonrisa que expresaba su agradecimiento, pero que en el fondo la mayoría solo lo hacían por el miedo que aquel muchacho les engendraba. Detuvo su camino al llegar cerca de una plaza, delante de una gran iglesia que servía como orfanatorio. Bajo del techo donde permanecía y camino en silencio por la plaza hasta entrar en la iglesia. Avanzó hasta la primera final de bancas de la iglesia y se arrodillo frente a un montón de estatuas que representaban a los espíritus protectores y creadores de todo y todos, supuestamente. Permaneció arrodillado con las manos entrelazadas durante un momento y después escucho unos pasos a un lado de él. Se trataba de una mujer que llevaba un par de gafas.

-¿Señor Kirito?-dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

-Buenas noches.-fue la respuesta seca del guerrero.

-Es algo tarde para venir a buscar la paz, ¿no te parece?

-Creí que una iglesia nunca cerraba sus puertas a nadie que buscara la paz.

-Bueno eso es cierto, pero…-no termino su oración cuando el muchacho le arrojo una pequeña bolsa que al ser atrapada por ella produjo un ruido metálico.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto la mujer mientras habría la bolsita.

-Un pequeño donativo-dijo el muchacho y se alejó sin voltear a ver a la mujer que se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de dinero que había ahí.

-¡Espere!, señor Kirito, ¿está seguro…?-la mujer se detuvo al ver que el chico ya no estaba ahí.

El muchacho continuó saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a una de las viviendas más alejadas de todo el reino. Una pequeña casa de piedra, al lado de la cual se encontraba una herrería. Bajó del último techo de una gran hilera de casas y camino con lentitud por el camino de tierra hasta llegar a la casa. Las luces estaban apagadas lo que indicaba que nadie se encontraba ahí. Entro de todos modos en la morada y camino con total libertad pese a no ver nada, hasta que se topó con un pilar de madera el cual palpo hasta encontrar una lámpara de aceite. Froto un par de rocas produciendo una chispa que encendió el artefacto iluminando bastante la vivienda.

El muchacho sonrió alegre al ver todo como de costumbre. Se aproximó a la bella chimenea de piedra en la que aún había algunos troncos a medio quemar. En la parte de arriba se encontraban varios adornos, entre ellos uno muy peculiar el cual era una espada tallada en madera. Extendió su mano para tomar aquel objeto el cual observó detenidamente, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la madera reconociendo cada detalle de la ligera arma de madera. Sin filo y de un material muy blando, pero era quizá la más importante herramienta para aquel chico.

Su calma se vio interrumpida por una sombra que se movió deprisa. No estaba solo en aquel lugar. Se dio la vuelta esperando toparse con el intruso pero el lugar volvió a su acostumbrada calma. Miro cada rincón de la casa esperando encontrar al enemigo o amigo que había llegado de improviso, pero nada se mostró ante él. En ese momento empuño la espada que llevaba en la espalda y dio unos cuantos pasos al frente. Espero a que otra señal le advirtiera de la presencia del espía pero todo permaneció en absoluta calma.

Hasta que un cuerpo se abalanzo sobre él, pero el muchacho lo eludió girando sobre sí mismo y moviéndose al mismo tiempo a un lado. El cuerpo se desequilibró y se estampo con las manos en el pilar de madera. Al darse la vuelta el chico blandió su espada sobre el hombre pero se detuvo al reconocer a la persona que lo había atacado. Su espada apenas se había detenido a pocos milímetros del brazo del hombre que había utilizado como escudo. Kirito bajo la espada y con un par de movimientos la volvió a guardar mientras miraba al hombre frente a él que sonreía con toda tranquilidad.

-Papá me asustaste.-le dijo el chico a modo de reproche y el hombre solo soltó una risa.

-¿Un viejo herrero como yo asustando a un joven guerrero como tú? Eso es algo poco común, ¿no te parece?-le respondió mientras se acercaba al joven que hiso lo mismo y se abrazaron con fuerza.

-No eres tan viejo papá, y sigues siendo el mejor herrero del pueblo.-Le respondió mientras se separaban.

-¿Ah sí?, debe ser por eso que hace años que ningún caballero se acerca a mí para que le forje una espada, el ultimo que lo hiso fuiste tú y eso fue hace no menos de una década. Ahora mírate, un joven guerrero de 21 años, listo, apuesto, famoso y una gran persona sobre todo.

-Miles de personas podrán decir esas mismas palaras, pero no valen tanto como cuando tú, mi mamá o mi hermana las dicen. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están ellas?

-Salieron del reino, a una ciudad lejana a comprar telas y otras cosas. La herrería ya no deja dinero como antes y tu hermana tiene pensado comenzar un negocio confeccionando vestimentas.

-Esa es una buena idea, pero papá, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por el dinero, mira…-dijo mientras metía su mano en la chaqueta larga que llevaba pero su padre extendió su mano indicándole que se detuviera.

-No hijo, si lo que planeas decirme es que traes dinero para esta casa, me temo que me negare. Ese dinero lo has ganado tú arriesgando tu vida cumpliendo misiones para nuestro rey o para otros nobles que contratan tus servicios como mercenario y casa recompensas.

-Padre, a mí el dinero no me hace falta, ¿Por qué no me dejas prestarte algo?

-Porque jamás podría pagártelo hijo.

-Entonces déjame regalártelo-insistió el muchacho.

-Kirito, ya basta hijo-Le pidió su padre y el muchacho calló al ver que su padre se sentía humillado al verse en la necesidad de recibir la ayuda de alguien más, aun cuando este fuera su hijo. Él siempre había sido un hombre orgulloso, y que en el pasado había podido sostenerse con su trabajo, y no poder hacerlo ahora, hacía que se sintiera inútil- El rey como esta, supongo que pasaste a verlo primero.-le dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

-Se encuentra bien. Volvió a ofrecerme unirme a su familia, y volví a rechazarlo.

-No entiendo por qué lo haces muchacho, es una gran oportunidad y no sabes cuánto tiempo el rey será tan benévolo de ofrecértelo. Si no aceptas porque crees que tu madre o yo nos sentiremos ofendidos, desecha esas ideas, sabemos que nos amas, y nosotros te amamos a ti hijo- El hombre se postro sobre un sofá cerca de la chimenea.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que me parece muy extraño que el rey le ofrezca eso a alguien como yo.-le respondió mientras se arrodillaba frente a la chimenea para encender el fuego de esta.

-Eres un brillante soldado y héroe de Cardinal.

-Según unos, según otros soy un despiadado asesino y mercenario solitario que vive del dolor de otros.

-Kirito-le dijo el hombre pidiendo la entera atención de su hijo, el cual dejo la labor de encender el fuego y miro a su padre a los ojos-Aun el sol más brillante guarda una parte oscura y fría, y aun cuando la luna sea un punto muerto, ten por seguro que hay calor en ella.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-le preguntó el contrariado muchacho.

-Que no importa lo bien o mal que parezca la vida de alguien, importa lo que ese alguien guarda en su corazón. No prestes atención a lo que los demás vean de ti, solo a lo que tú sientas en ti. Serás lo que la gente dice que eres solo si decides creerlo. Así que la elección es tuya mi muchacho.-le dijo el hombre mirándolo a los ojos. El chico asintió y volvió a ver la madera medio quemada y rocío sobre ella un aceite especial que luego encendió con las mismas piedras con las que encendió la lámpara.

-Por cierto, también me dijo que desea lo acompañe a Selmburgo para el compromiso de la princesa y nuestro querido príncipe Sugou-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "querido". Su padre sonrió y mientras el chico tomaba asiento frente a él otro sofá el hombre medito las cosas.

-Esa es una buena noticia, y una buena oportunidad. Espero que logres conocer a alguna bella chica en ese reino y te enamores. Tal vez con una mujer que te acompañe sientas menos dudas sobre quien eres hijo.

-Dudo que pase eso papá.-le dijo mientras reía junto a su padre y seguían charlando de los viejos y nuevos tiempos.

Grandes cambios se avecinaban y todo giraba alrededor de una persona, una joven mujer que en el momento en que el muchacho de Cardinal se encontraba riendo con su padre, ella solo fingía felicidad y plenitud en Selmburgo, frente a un montón de desconocidos a los que ella llamaba familia.


End file.
